


Before The War

by WaterLily658



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi, Time Travel, War, back in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterLily658/pseuds/WaterLily658
Summary: One mistake turned into a lifesaver.One event killed millions.One wrong move and you die.That was what all the survivors went through.You had to protect yourself or you'll die.What if you had one chance?One chance to change it all.
Relationships: Charle | Carla/Happy, Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail members are checked!

I wake up to find blue walls and a perfectly calm atmosphere. Weird. I then look at myself and I bite my lip. I did that so I didn't scream. I look exactly like my 13-year-old self, b-but how!

I feel a stir next to me and I look, it was Carla. She opens her eyes and looks at me in shock, then herself, then back to me. She looks around and I nod not trusting myself to speak right now.

"Sky, how?" She asks me and I just shrug

"Seems like we went 5 years in the past, before the war," I say so casually, "Since we're back here, I have to go by my old name, and not the name I earned from the war," I explain and she nods along, "Also, we have to see if anyone else came back. If I recall correctly, Celestial, Water, Scrip, Wind, Fire, Ice, Iron, Stars, Space, White, and Black, have a chance to be back here. Along with Frosch, Lector, Lily, and Happy," I recall the day before and she gives me the look and I sigh, "This is going to be hard to kick," I groan

"Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Chelia, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Yukino, Minerva, Sting, and Rogue," She says, "We should start with Levy and Juvia. They both live in the building and are the most likely to remember, without screaming," She says sheepishly and I nod

"Levy first," I decided and I picked Carla up and held her in my arms. We walk out the door and down the hallway to Levy's apartment. I knock on the door and she answers it right away, "Scrip?" I ask and she pulls me in.

"Time travel," She informs us

"That's the best possibility," I shrug and she looks at me shocked, "What?" I ask her

"I can't take you seriously in that body," She chuckles and I stare daggers at her

"You're in the same boat missy," I counter and she sweats drops

"Yeah, yeah," She sighs, "But you're tiny again," She points out walking towards a stack of books, "And that means you haven't unlocked your full power yet," She says looking through that stack and throws me a book, "Here, information on time travel, and this one for your powers," She says throwing me another book which I let Carla go to catch it, "And this one is for Carla," She says throwing another book and Carla catches this one.

"Time travel, dragon slayer magic, and transformation magic," I say and she nods, while Carla hands me her book, "Glad Erza taught me this," I sigh shaking my head and the books disappear, "They're in storage," I say and they both nod

"Next is Juvia," Carla says and I pick her up again. We head out the door with Levy and go up a floor and down the hallway. "This might be a disaster," Carla sighs and I chuckle a little.

I knock on the door and she opens it instantly like Levy did. "Water?" I ask her and she ushers us inside. I look around and can't help but cringe, "Gray phase," I shiver hiding behind Levy

"And I'm a shield why?" She sweatdrops

"I get bad vibes and you, I can hide behind," I say and Juvia clears her throat

"Time travel," Levy sighs knowing we have to explain this to the idiot boys,

"5 years in the past," I guess, "I haven't gone through puberty, Levy's room has a lesser amount of books, and you're still in your Gray phase," I shiver and I get smacking in the head, I ignore it.

"Yes, Juvia is still in her Gray-sama phase, before Gray-sama asks Juvia out," She says and I freeze getting their attention,

"Do either of you know the date and time?" I ask them and they both pale

"March 30th, X789," Juvia says looking at her calendar

"8:42 am," Levy says looking at the clock

"What happens at 9 am," I ask them and they pale even more, "Exactly," I smirk, "The Team A choosing," I say casually, "We should get going to the guild," I say already heading out the door with Carla, "We can ask the others later," I promise and they follow me out.

~~~

We arrive outside the guild and I can't help but feel a little nervous. I take a deep breath to settle my nerves and without warning, the door comes flying open and we all take a step to the side. We look over to who it was, it was Natsu.

"It's on Ice Princess," Natsu says running at Gray, and we all sweatdrop at his old behavior.

"I see he's lively as ever," A voice says from behind us

"Greeting Celestial," I greet not even looking behind me

"Time travel, 5 years in the past," She says, "Natsu know too, and I'm guessing these 3 as well," She said motioning to Levy, Juvia, and Carla and they nod

"We should head in," I say and we do, not wanting to gain attention. We spit up as well so we can ask people in a less suspicious way. Lucy and I to Gray and Levy and Juvia to Gajeel.

"What happened this time?" I ask innocently

"Hello Sky, Celestial, long time no see," Gray greets us between punches

"Time travel," Lucy answers the question on his mind, "5 years in the past by the looks of it," She answers again

"To answer your question, Wendy," Gray starts

"We want to see who's stronger in this time," Natsu finishes and I sigh

"Not wanting to blow my cover, I can stop this," I sigh sitting down at the table behind us

"We're glad for that," Gray sweat drops

"I'm just going to ignore that," I sigh and Carla starts talking

"So far, we traveled back, along with Levy and Juvia," Carla says, "Happy, Lily, Gajeel, Yukino, Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, and Chelia all have a possibility to be here," Carla says next

"Happy, you can check off," Natsu says, "He went to go and pick something up from home, he should be back here soon,"

"You can check Lily, and I off as well," A voice says from behind me, "Shrimp and Juvia asked us and it was true," He answers and I nod

"We have everyone from this guild," I sigh and Master walks up to the balcony as Happy quickly enters the guild. He spots us and zooms over.

"Brats!" Master booms getting all our attention, and the boys stop fighting. "We will be participating in this year's Grand Magic Games!" He shouts and we all start cheering, "And so this year's teams are the following! Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Erza Scarlet! Lucy Heartfilia! And Wendy Marvell!" He announces and Lucy and I put on fake shock faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training and finding the others begin.

“B-But we’re not strong,” Lucy complains and I manage to hold in my laughter

“I’m sure you two will do your best,” Erza reassures us, place her hands on our shoulders

“We’ll try our best Erza-san,” I say and she nods

“We should get training,” She orders and we head out the door with Natsu and Gray being dragged out, and Happy and Carla of course

“Come back here in 3 months!” Master shouts after us

“Erza-san, Lucy-nii and I were think we should train by ourselves,” I lie sending Lucy a look of ‘go with it’

“Any particular reason?” Erza asked stopping

“You guys are stronger than us and we won’t get much training in if you guys keep beating us,” Lucy says knowing what I’m doing, “We also have a different skill range than you guys and Capricorn can help us with that. My magic is holder and space magic which is hard to train against offensive magic. And Wendy’s which is support and offensive is also hard to work with just offensive,” Lucy says lying

“That is true, but why you two in particular?” She asks again and I internally groan

“I think what Lucy-nii is trying to say, is that since you guys do most of the work and have better team skills than us, you should work on that, while Lucy-nii and I work on our magic enhancement and getting used to just being by ourselves,” I recall from the first part of the war that Erza scolded us with

“You do have a good point. If you get used to that it will be much easier to know what to train your magic on,” She agrees, “You can go and train together. I’ll train with the boys. We’ll see you in 3 months,” She waves off dragging Natsu and Gray behind her and they send us looks of help. Once they get far enough away, I let out a sigh of relief.

“The real reason?” Lucy asks

“We can meet up with Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Minerva, Lector, Frosch, and Chelia,” I list off, “And I got you a present,” I say realizing something. I reach into my storage and in a few seconds some celestial keys appear in my hand, “I got these off a celestial wizard. They were laying on the ground and I taught to pick them up for you,” I remember, handing her the keys

“Thank you!” She squeals and I cover my ears, “I’ll make contracts later,” She says putting them away, “But for now, Happy, are you staying with us or going with Natsu?” She asks Happy who was flying behind her

“I’ll stay with you guys, I need to work on my transformation magic some,” He says landing on Lucy’s shoulder, “I can’t do that if I’m with them,” He points out

“We should go to Margret Town, Carla, we can contact Chelia there. And Lucy and Happy can go to Crocus and get a head start with the Sabertooth members,” I decide and they all nod, “We’ll see you in Crocus later,” I wave my goodbye. Carla picks me up and she flies me to Lamia Scale.

~~~

“Sorry to take you away from Happy like that,” I say in a sorry tone as we land at the train station in Margret Town

“As much as I love the tomcat, you can’t be away from your mate for a while. Natsu and Lucy can deal, but not you and Chelia. You guys are young and special. A dragon slayer and a god slayer, you can’t be away for too long or things will happen,” She says and I nod knowing I can’t win

“Exactly, and if she weren’t in this time, I would internally die,” I exaggerate, “We should go and find her,” I say walking towards Lamia Scale and Carla follows behind me. We walk in the direction of it but a safe distance away so they wouldn’t recognize it. “We can’t walk in, Chelia and I aren’t supposed to be friends at this time,” I sigh

“Exactly,” A voice says from a tree, “Then why are you here?” The voice asks and I can’t help but laugh

“You mean I can’t visit you? Plus we need to know who is back and who ain’t,” I sigh leaning against the tree

“Well you can count me,” The voice says again

“Of course I can, Chelia, if you weren’t here I would’ve gone insane,” I say and she laughs

“True once more,” She says, “Can’t stay long though, you guys can join me up here,” She says motioning for us to

“I prefer to be on the lookout,” Carla sigh flying to the top and I sigh too

“Just us then,” I say climbing the tree to her. I reach her and I hoast myself on the same branch as her

“I promised not to leave you, remember,” She points out

“I do, but time travel is a messy subject,” I counter

“On another note, who's back too?” She asks

“Celestial, Script, Water, Fire, Ice, Iron, Carla, Happy, and Lily,” I answer

“Sadly, I can’t join Fairy Tail yet,” She sighs,

“Don’t worry, after the guild gets disbanded I will join Lamia Scale again, and when Fire and Celestial come to pick Carla and I up, you can come with us,” I point out and she nods

“I’ll think about it,” She says placing her hand on mine, “I missed when we can go in and out of either guild,” She sighs and I place my head on her shoulder

“I do too,” I sigh closing my eyes and I feel her head on mine, “I love you,” I say peacefully

“I love you too,” She says

“As much as I don't want to ruin this moment, members from Chelia’s team are coming out of the guild,” Carla alerts us and we get out of our position. She flys down to us and pick me up

“See you in 3 months,” I wave and she nods jump down while Carla flies us off towards Crocus

~~~

“So you’re telling me, Chelia’s team ruined the peaceful moment you guys were having?” Lucy question and I nod

“Oh how I want to murder them,” She flips the switch and I try to comfort her, “But you got your full minute though?” She asks concerned, changing her mood quickly

“I did, don’t worry, I made sure of it,” I reassure her and she nods

“I haven’t seen anyone else from Sabertooth yet, we can’t go near their guild. Trust me I tried, they have guards stationed outside,” She answers me and I nod

“We have to search for them then” Carla buts in and we both nod, “Happy with me, we’re doing an aerial search, Wendy and Lucy, you two do a ground search,” She instructs us and we all nod, “We’ll report back if we see them,” She says flying away with Happy in tow

“Remind me why are we taking orders from her?” Lucy asks

“She has the best plans,” I answer

“That is true,” She responds, “Let’s get moving,” She says walking away and I quickly follow her.

We walked through all the streets, looked through all the stores, looked down alleyways, in parks, basic stuff, all along the outer part of Crocus. We then moved inwards towards the castle. When we reached the castle Carla and Happy came flying towards us at an alarming pace.

“We have news,” Carla pants, “We found them, they were by their guildhall, looks like they just left. We followed them until they were at the park we were at and Minerva spotted us and shot a beam at us and we dodged. During that time that we dodged it looked like Yukino passed out.” Carla informs us and Lucy looks concerned

“A celestial mage and a dragon slayer can’t be of 3 months without touch or they pass out. She’ll wake in a few hours but when she does she need to touch Sting for about a minute or so,” She explains, “Mine and Natsu’s are different. I have to at least touch him and that will last about 3 months. It’s different because I have more of a connection with him than Sting and Yukino do,” She explains more

“I bet Sting will know what to do,” I say, “We have instincts on what to do if our mate goes unconscious,” I inform them, “Much like how Natsu always saves you, Lucy-nii,” I recall and they all nod

“We can have Lector and Frosch inform us of who’s back,” Happy says, “We encountered them while following them,” He says, “I think they’re waiting for us, Carla”

“We’ll go and get the information and tell them this,” Carla says before flying off with Happy following her

“Relationships are complicated,” I sigh, “We went back in time 5 years, we need our touch,” I sigh again and Lucy laughs

“You’re damn right we do,” She laughs and I smile, “I do hope they’re okay though,”

“They will be, they just need to be more careful, they have more than just one person with them that’s not from the future,” I tell her, “They’ll figure it out,” I smile

“Yep they will,” She smiles walking in the direction of the park and I follow, not wanting to get behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna explain the "touch" real quick. If you're a slayer of any type you have a mate. And with said mate, you have to have physical contact for at least a minute. If you don't get it your emotions start to take over and you can't control them. In Wendy and Chelia's case, since they're both slayers, they have to have physical contact for at least a minute or so, if either goes less they both will start to go crazy. But for Natsu and Lucy, since they're older and have been in contact with each other for longer than the others have, they would just need to have contact, like high-fiving, poking, etc. Oh and if the non-slayer and slayer don't touch, the non-slayer would faint, if that makes sense. 
> 
> Let me know if you have any questions regarding this subject or any others in the book!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabertooth and key reveal.

“So, you’re saying you knocked Rufus unconscious, so you could being with Yukino when she woke up?” I resited what he said and he nodded, “You’re a fucking idiot, you could at least wipe his memories of you knocking him out. And where even were you, aren’t you supposed to be at Yukino’s side 24/7?” I ask him even more questions, ignoring everyone else, and he groans

“One, I will wipe his memories, and two, we haven’t been left alone together without someone who isn’t from the future,” He tells me and I facepalm, “I can’t even argue with that, just make sure you wipe his memories about Yukino fainting, and you knocking him on the head,” I point out 

“Yeah, yeah, stop scolding him, he’s doing his best,” Minerva says from under the nearby tree. She was sitting next to Rogue and they were comfortably holding hands with also Frosch and Lector in their respected laps, napping.

“Ugh,” I groan, “You at least have your partner, I can’t see mine for 3 months,” I groan 

“Every since you meet Chelia, you haven’t been away from one another for the most a month,” Carla says reading the transformation book I gave her, Happy was beside her also reading it

“I have to be away from my partner for 3 months too!” Lucy points out from beside Yukino, who was still unconscious on the ground

“You do that all the time,” I point out

“Do you know when she’s going to wake up,” Sting asks sitting down and putting Yukino’s unconscious body in his lap, after wiping Rufus’ memories

“Er, now?” She says more of a question, but to her avail, Yukino starts to stir.  
She yawns and starts to slowly look around then clunches her head before Sting wraps his arms around her shielding the light from her eyes and getting the physical touch in. Yukino continues to clunch her head with one hand and the other wrapped around Sting’s waist.

We all stay quiet wanting them to have their moment, but also wanting to gush about how cute they are.

I walk over to Lucy, carefully, hoping I didn’t make too much noise, and whispers something to her. “How long do you think it’ll take for Rufus to wake up?” I ask her

“About 5-7 more minutes, from what Happy and Carla told us, he didn’t hit him in the head too hard. It was just enough for him to be knocked out,” She whispers back knowing what I have to do.

“I’m sorry, I’m so terribly sorry,” I start and Sting glares daggers at me, but it gets everyone’s attention, “Rufus is going to wake up soon and I don’t think any of us want him to see us like this. We have to make sure that we leave and that you guys don’t look like you were comfortable with one another just yet. We have to act like ourselves from this time era,” I tell them all, and they groan with displeasure.

Rogue and Minerva nudge Frosch and Lector awake so they can get up and put distance between them. Sting and Yukino unwrap themselves from one another before putting a reasonable distance between them. Lucy was already grabbing the book from Carla and Happy who didn’t look too pleased and handing it to me.

“We gotta get going before people ask questions, he is your mess,” I say, pointing at Rufus before we walk away.

When we arrive at a hotel we pay for a two-bed room, that’ll be our home for the next 3 months. Once we enter, I get the book for Carla and Happy, setting it down on the table along with their cushions that they like.

We ended up talking about whatever while watching Carla and Happy getting the gests of transformation magic again.

A week later

“I’ll make contracts with them,” Lucy sighs and I smile

“This isn’t like you~,” I comment and she raises an eyebrow, “You never hesitate on making a contract with celestial keys,” I recall

“Yeah, but, well,” She shakes her head, “They have a master,” She starts

“Who is dead,” I remind her

“I hope that was the case,” She says looking at me and I nod

“I made sure of it,” I tell her

“Might as well then,” She sighs and I smile, “3 keys, Demon, Dragon, God,” She identifies, “Open gate of the demon! Mizuki!” She chants and a purple light appears

“It’s been some time since I’ve been summoned,” A sweet voice says and I raise an eyebrow

“Mizuki,” I ponder, “The demon of what?” I ask myself

“The demon of blood,” She says and I widen. I look back at her and she’s wearing a blood-red crop top, some black jean shorts, fingerless red leather gloves, round red glasses, black knee-high boots, her black hair in a french braid going down her back ending at just below her hips. She’s 4’9, has dark skin, and looks young.

“I see,” I comment stepping forwards, “You look much different then in the book,” I recall from what Levy showed me

“My mother’s in the book, not me,” She says, “And I believe this girl is my master,” She says point at the taller girl and I nod my head

“When are you available?” Lucy as recovering from shock

“Monday, Tuesday, Friday, Saturday, Master” She answers bowing

“Two things, one don’t call me ‘Master’, I treat all my spirits as friends, two you don’t have to be so formal,” Lucy says to the girl and places a hand on her head, “The name’s Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia,” Lucy introduces herself

“Lucy…” Mizuki ponders, “Thank you,” She says with a smile, “Call me if you need any help,” She says and disappears in purple light

“She’s cute,” I comment, and Lucy nods

“Onto the next one,” She says, holding another key, “Open gate of the dragon! Grandeeney!” She chants and my eyes widen. An orange light appears and a figure starts to form.

“You never said you had a human form,” I comment to the figure

“You never asked,” The figure says back

“At least you’re back, mother,” I sigh holding back my tears and the light disappears to show a young woman with neck-short white hair, a white summer dress, with white flip-flops, tan skin, and her height at 5’3. I without warning run-up to her and I hug her, “I miss you,” I cry onto her shoulder and she starts to comfort me

“I did too, it seems like you went back in time by the sight in your eyes and the fear you carry,” She comments and I pick myself up not wanting to breakdown in front of her. “I was summoned, for a contract I presume,” She asks and we both nod our heads

“This girl here, what’s her name?” Grandeeney ask me motioning towards Lucy

“Lucy Hearfilia, ma’am,” Lucy responds for herself

“I was contracted to your mother once,” Grandeeney says, “She left me to live my days out rasing Wendy, she was kind, sweet, and gentle, treated all of us fairly,” She remembers and I can’t help but notice a tear slip from Lucy’s eye, “I hope you do the same,” She says to Lucy who nods in response, “I presume you want my availability,” She says, “I’m free every day but Friday,” She says, “Thank you, for finding my key, I hope you take good care of it,” She says and disappears

“I promise to take good care of it, for both yours and our sakes,” She promises, “We have the god key left,” She holding out the key, “Open gate of the god! Apollo!” She chants and at this point I wasn’t even surprised.

Unlike the books and pictures, he looked like a normal boy. He was wearing a black blazer with a white tee-shirt, some black slacks, black dress shoes, some black reading glasses, and a black and white bow on his back. He had black hair, black eyes, olive skin, average build, and was pretty short, about 4’11.

“Greetings ladies,” He says bowing to each of us, “What could I be of service for?” He asks looking curious.

“Well, I was wondering when you’re available?” Lucy asks him taking lead this time

“Hmm, if I don’t have harp practice this Thursday, it’s usually, Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. But usually it those days but without Thursday,” He answers whiling bowing to her.

“That’s good to know, let me know if I summon you while you’re in practice. I’ll try not to, but I might do sometimes depending on the occasion,” She tells him

“I will, thank you, I hope you ladies have a good day. I’m looking forwards to working with you lady Lucy, you’re quite the celebrity in the celestial realm,” He says before disappear and I watch Lucy become flustered.

“It’s another Capricorn!” I point out and she nods in shock, “You shouldn’t be surprised, you helped them out on many occasions,” I tell her, “Let’s start training! I want to be able to beat Chelia when we fight this time around!” I cheer and she snaps out of it shaking her head

“You and your petty competitions,” She sighs

“We only have it with strength...” I pout and she starts laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as a heads up, I'm discontinuing this story and deleting it at the end of the week. (February 28).


	5. Chapter 5

Mb, this is gonna be on hiatus until I get motivation.


End file.
